


I'll be good

by theopaquee



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drunk!Steve, M/M, Short Drabble, might continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theopaquee/pseuds/theopaquee
Summary: There’s a bitterness on his tongue, wrapped with unspoken truth and it ghosted around his shoulders, a burden too heavy for his distracted heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired song || 
> 
> My [writing blog](http://kyaitouthiou.tumblr.com/)  
> My [main blog](http://skinflowersandseashells.tumblr.com/)

“Steve.” There’s a bitterness on his tongue, wrapped with unspoken truth and it ghosted around his shoulders, a burden too heavy for his distracted heart. He pondered for a moment, swallowed all his negativity and wanted to apologise at his own harshness. “How much have you been drinking?” He wasn’t much of a talker these days but he always tried to keep Steve in check.

Steve glows up to Bucky with a blinding smile, “Just tired ‘is all.” He stole another glance at the blonde and really took in his drunken face. The healing wound on his right temple, the soft black circles under his eyes and his slack jaw. Half his face has been swollen from a fight a few days back and Bucky couldn’t help but smile, it really reminded him of pre-serum Rodgers and it made his heart hurt.

 

Bucky’s face darkens again, a sudden urge to go back to the past crept up his spine and all he wanted to do was scream as it gnawed his bones.

 

“I missed you,” the smell of stale larger stung the air as Bucky inhaled deeply; eyes twitching as he tried not to hurl and instead settled on trying to hold the Soldier up. “I didn’t expect to see you again Buck. I relly’ thought you’d died.” Every syllable that left Steve’s mouth caused bruised and inflamed lips to chatter together in unwelcome truth.


End file.
